The focus of the proposed research is the feasibility studies and performance assessment of a novel fiber lens for confocal and multiphoton endoscopies. We envision an optical wavefront coherently transported by a multicore air-silica microstructure fiber to a remote site. Optical phased array concepts will then be explored for beam formation, wavefront correction and dynamic focal point control. Our concept is based on the latest advancements in microstructure fibers and optical phased array technologies. There are two concurrent thrusts: one involves the design, development and feasibility studies of a multicore air-silica microstructure fiber that serves as a flexible light guide and an optical phased array for beam forming; the second thrust involves the application of spatial light modulators for dynamic wavefront correction and focusing. The proposed research involves close collaboration between our laboratory and microstructure fiber innovator Robert Windeler of OFS-Fitel. The three specific aims are: 1. Optimum design of multicore air, silica microstructure fiber for optical phased array. 2. The feasibility of coherent wavefront transportation in a multicore air-silica microstructure fiber phased array. 3. Application of spatial light modulators for dynamic focusing and wavefront correction. Our ultimate aim is to use the combination of a spatial light modulator and a flexible multicore microstructure fiber to coherently transport an entire optical wavefront, providing essentially the ability to control remotely the laser scanning and focusing at the distal end of the multicore microstructure fiber. The successful completion of this exploratory effort will significantly benefit the development of confocal and multiphoton endoscopies.